1. Technical Field
The invention relates to forming non-round disc-shaped blanks from sheet material in a forming press for subsequent formation into round container components. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for aligning telescopically engageable press components which form the non-round blanks, namely opposed cut ring and opposed blank and draw die. Even more particularly, the invention relates to the accurate aligning of the non-round components without removing the same from the press by engagement of an accurately formed alignment key with the spaced components.
2. Background Information
In the container forming art, a sheet of material, such as light-weight aluminum or steel, is fed into a press which forms a plurality of round or non-round disc-shaped blanks which are subsequently drawn into container components, such as the body and/or end shell therefor. It is known that for certain applications when forming can bodies, that a non-round disc-shaped blank is preferred for subsequent formation into a round can body, rather than a round disc-shaped blank since it provides better metal flow and efficiency and avoids wrinkling.
These round and non-round disc-shaped blanks are usually formed in a reciprocating press by telescopically moving an annular die cut ring about the outer cut surface of a blank and draw die in a downward press movement which shear the blank disc from the sheet material being moved therebetween. The alignment of the cut ring and blank and draw die is not a great problem where a round disc-shaped blank is produced. However, the proper alignment of the major and minor axes of the cut ring with respect to those of the blank and draw die is critical when producing a non-round disc-shaped blank due to the extremely close tolerances, generally 0.001 inches, between the shearing surfaces for forming the non-round disc blank. Thus, the alignment of these two components is critical when the cut ring telescopically moves beyond the blank and draw die, which is usually fixed on the base of the press, during a downstroke of the press component, to form a non-round blank.
Heretofore, this precision alignment of the cut ring, with respect to the blank and draw die, is performed at a site remote from the press location and is incorporated into the die sets which are subsequently shipped to the press location and installed therein.
However, at various times during operation of the press, such as when a malfunction occurs, the components may become out of alignment requiring reshipment of the entire die set back to the tool and die supplier for subsequent alignment of the cut ring with the blank and draw die.
Also, it is desirable in certain applications to be able to change the cut ring and blank and draw die in an existing press from producing a round disc-shaped blank to a non-round disc-shaped blank, which heretofore could require reshipment of the die set back to the supplier or require elaborate setup and alignment devices and means to accomplish this critical alignment.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved method and apparatus which enables a cut ring and a blank and draw die which produces non-round disc-shaped blanks, to be properly aligned in an existing press after a malfunction, jamming, or similar event occurs in the press, or when replacing a cut ring and blank and draw die used for producing round disc-shaped blanks to producing non-round blanks, avoiding shipment of the die set back to the supplier.